Never be the same again working title
by Katerina1985
Summary: Eric's new girl gets caught up in a murder investigation, when her letter's wife and a mysterious guy get murdered. I've just started writing this story after I dreamed about this. I'm not sure what way it'll go yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

**The night before**

I looked at my watch, it was still pretty early to go home but I was really tired. We had been in the restaurant for hours, the place was crowded which meant waiting forever. The waiters were running around all over the place, yet it seemed like they came ten men short. It's always like this here, it's one of my favourite restaurants, so I just keep on coming. He smiled as he looked over to me.

"Do you fancy dessert?" he asked

"Does that count you?" I replied as I circled my finger over the wine glass. I hadn't felt so lucky in a long time. Before I had met him, I must say I hardly went out. Work and home that was the only thing on my menu, until that night. I remember it clearly, it was the bachelorette party of one of my co-workers, we went to this bar, to the club and there he was. I spotted his dark eyes looking over at me at the bar. The first thing I noticed was how tall he was, 6'0", luckily I had decided to put on high heels, after changing my mind a billion times. He was the guy in high school every girl dreamt of and you just knew you could never possibly have a chance to get with him. On our second date he had told me he was partly Cuban, which of course explained his Latin appearance. I've always had a weak for guys with a Southern look. At that club he asked me for my number, and now we were on one of our almost weekly dates. It was almost as being in a relationship, yet with less complications. Or it started as that, at least.

"Nope, they aren't serving that here," he said playfully looking at the dessert menu.

"Well, how about we call it a day then and go to a place where they do serve that?"

"That's an idea," he called the waiter to pay the bill. He passed the waiter his Visa. He must have noticed me watching his every move, because he couldn't help but smile. As the waiter left, he reached over the table and took my hand in his. "You know I'm the lucky one here."

"You are?"

"Coming home to a girl like you, after the job I've got, it's just heaven."

I smiled and couldn't help but blush.

"Do you think my job is that great?"

"Maybe not, but it doesn't involve death people."

"Not usually no." I smile.

"Thank you for choosing for our restaurant," says the waiter as he returned with the paid bill and the Visa. "We hope to see you again soon."

"Well that depends whether the lady will accept my next dinner date," he replied, and then he came over to my side of the table and helped me up, just like a real gentleman.

"If you keep on acting like a gentleman, you might just get lucky."

Upon arriving at my place, it was pretty hard to control ourselves. I'm not sure how he did it, but just with the way he looks at me, he knew how to turn me on. And then of course the way he subtle rubbed his hand over my leg, whenever we hit a red light. It was obvious what he had on his mind, what we both had on our minds. He parked my red convertible in my usual parking spot, took the keys out of the ignition. I moved over to him, rubbing against his leg as I pushed the button to make the top slide back. He ran his hand over my back, over the skin that my dress revealed. Only by his touch, I got goose bumps all over. He knew very well what the effect was that he was having over me.

We got out of the car. Taking the stairs, that lead to my little studio flat, was a real torture. After a shower of rain the steps had become very slippery. It was pretty much a survival arriving upstairs in one piece.

"You really need to get that fixed. It could be deadly one day." He said as we entered. He put his phone and gun on the bedside table, even though he knows that I hate that he does that.

"I know I told the letter to get it fixed three months ago, but still no result. I even told him if I'd fall, I'd come live with him downstairs. It's his responsibility. I'm not going to put a new one, especially not since I don't plan on staying." I had been renting this place for a few months now, after my own apartment got destroyed by a fire. I simply had no energy left to get it rebuild after working hours.

"You're moving?"

"Not yet. Still have to find the perfect house. But you never know I might meet prince charming and he might take me away to his castle. You know this place has its charm but I would love to live in my own place one day" I said as I kicked off my shoes. "Do you fancy a drink?" I felt him move in closer behind me, moved his lips over my neck.

"I've got a better idea," he whispered in my ear.

I felt his hands move over my body, our lips met as I turned around. Slowly he walked me over to the bed, not wasting any time. He unzipped my dress at the back and ran his hands over my bare back towards my shoulders, sliding the straps of my shoulders, replacing it with soft kisses. Since it had been a warm day, I had decided to wear a summery dress, leaving no room put up on a bra. So when he slid the dress of my shoulders, he revealed my breasts. My nipples had already erected by excitement.

I unbutton his green shirt, revealing his chest, his lovely six pack. While my hands moved on to unbutton his pants, my eyes did not separate from his. I couldn't help but smile as I moved my hands inside of his pants and felt how excited he was.

Foreplay was a nice thing but it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for that tonight. He kicked his shoes out and took his pants and boxer off, standing in all his glory in front of me. I bit my lip, even though it was really tempting, I wasn't just planning on giving in that easily. I kissed him again and pushed him on the bed.

I moved to the back of the bed and put one of my feet on the bed and slowly pulled off my stocking after I released it from the garter. He studied every inch of my body, while I did the same with the other one.

"I just know what we can do about that," he said as he moved to the back of the bed and pulled my string down together with the garter. I stepped out of them. "Come here, baby".

I sat down on his lap and he kissed me passionately.

"You have no idea how much I want this."

"I think I've pretty much got an idea, unless that's your phone poking me."

"Oh it's not." He smiles as he pulled me back with him on the bed.

I rubbed my hand over his chest, circling my fingers around his nipples. He closed his eyes in pleasure. I sat up on him as I looked down and let him slip inside of me and slowly started to straddle him. He pulled me down to him and kissed me passionately, while I kept moving. As he released me from his kiss, he looked with his big brown eyes into mine.

All of a sudden I heard a noise coming from downstairs.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, it's probably nothing, just keep going baby."

But as soon as he said that we heard a fight coming from downstairs. It seemed as though two men were shouting to each other. And only a few seconds after the fight started we heard a bang.

"Ok, that was not nothing." He pushed me off him, rushed into his pants, and took the gun that he had laid on the bedside table. "That door leads downstairs right? Is it locked?"

"Normally should be. But the key is in the lock." I put a bathrobe from the closet.

"Stay here." He unlocked the door and signed me to be quiet.

I waited for a while, but it seemed to take hours instead of minutes, and he still hadn't returned. I decided to go downstairs as well. I sneaked down the stairs. Once I arrived there, there was blood everywhere.  
"Baby?" There was no answer. I went into the kitchen, making sure I didn't step into the puddle of blood. In the kitchen there was a man lying on the floor, facing down. There was blood all over him and around him. I realised that he was death. "Oh god." I was so tensed I hadn't heard him walk towards me.

"Hey come here." He pulled me against him, pulling me away from the cruel scene that apparently had happened underneath us. "We need to go back upstairs, so we don't incriminate the crime scene any more than we already have."

"Ok."

"Are you alright?" He asked me as he felt me tremble.  
"I guess." I said as we went back upstairs. It was the first time I had seen a death person, I had no idea how I was supposed to feel. Suddenly it hit me what he had said. "Crime scene?"

"Yeah, it's pretty ugly downstairs." He sat me down on the bed and reached for his phone.  
It was like at that point it was hitting me what might have happened. It hit me that nothing would ever be the same again. I slipped of the bed onto the ground, staring in front of me.

"This is Delko, There has been a shooting, send over the crew to East Miami, Regina Avenue 12." He looked over to me and kneeled down next to me. "And send an ambulance along with it. I've got someone going in shock here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

Not much later the entire crew arrived to discover what had happened. Eric had stayed with me during the time we waited; he had put a blanket around me. He looked after me.

Once the doctor and the nurse of the ambulance arrive, he went to talk to Horatio.

"Erik, what do we have here?" Horatio looked over to me.

"This is Katerina Jimenez. She rents this place, from the couple downstairs. We were here when heard noises and a gun shot. I went downstairs to check things out. I had told her to stay here, but she came looking for me, she saw the guy in the kitchen, went into shock as soon as we got back upstairs."

"So if we find her traces…?"

"I don't think she touched anything though. We were both here when it happened, so she couldn't have done it."

"I'll be downstairs; you stay with her until she is taken care off."

"Ok H." Eric walked back towards the bed.

"She should normally snap out of it. We have given her something to calm down from which she might fall asleep. Do you want us to take her to the hospital?" The doctor and nurse had gotten me back on the bed.

"No, that shouldn't be necessary. If she doesn't get better, I'll bring her myself."

"Alright then. Here is a prescription, it's for a tranquillizer, in case she might need it." The doctor wrote a prescription and left together with the nurse.

"Babe," Eric sat down on the bed with me, he took my hand in his. "Katerina, I know this is difficult, but try to focus on my voice ok. I need you to get well, help solve this one ok. I know it's very awful what you saw, and I can't really say it gets any easier, it sort of fades. You just can't get attached to it." I looked at him. "That's it, come back to me, babe."

"I'm tired."

"I know, just lay yourself down, if you need me, just call and I'll be right here, ok?" Eric gave me a little kiss on my forehead and helped me to lie down on the bed.

The drugs made me fall asleep almost as soon as I laid my head down on the pillow. Eric put the covers on me and went downstairs.

"Could you watch over her?" He said to one of the police officers.

"Sure no problem." The officer went upstairs and took a seat at the table across the bed, in which I had fallen asleep.

Downstairs Eric took a look at the chaos, downstairs from where we were having so fun, enjoy life.

"Hey Ryan," Eric said. "What do we got?"

"There are two bodies, one male, one female. Judging on the pictures that are up here, I'd say the woman was living here, but the guy doesn't look like the guy in the pictures, he looks younger."

"Maybe Katerina can help with the identification, once she wakes up."

"So, I heard you called in this in?"

"Yeah." Eric smiled, knowing Ryan was trying to get some details. "Katerina and I…, we're friends, we went out for dinner, after that we can back to her place to talk."

"To talk, right, at three in the morning."

Eric just smiled. "Do you have another evidence kit with you?"

"Yeah, it's in the back on the car."

Eric left the house to get the evidence kit from Ryan's car and he notices something in the bushes. But to not incriminate any of the evidence, he rushed off to the car first. He got the kit out the car and rushed back to the bushes. He kneeled down, opened the kit and put on gloves. He took out the camera and pictured the evidence before picking it up and putting it in a sealed bag. He entered the house again.

"What did you find?" Ryan asked.

"A gun, I will get it off to Calleigh. Maybe with a bit of luck it might be the murder weapon."

"I've swapped the kitchen on prints, there were a bunch, but hopefully a lot of them can be ruled out by being of the owners of the house."

"But then we still have our mystery man."

"Yes, Alexx took the bodies to the morgue for a closer investigation. But the first examination shower the guy had a gun shot wound in his chest, the wife was stabbed several times in a rage."

The cop that Eric asked to stay with Katerina appeared upstairs at the star case. "Delko, the girl woke up, she's asking for you."

"Ok thanks, Ryan can you get this off to the lab?" Eric handed him the evidence bag.

"Sure, no problem. I'll finish up here and I'll see back in the lab."

"Sure thing." Eric walked upstairs. "Hello there sleeping beauty. Are you feeling better?"

"I think so," I said.

"Do you think you might be up to identifying the woman and the man from downstairs?"

"There were two bodies?"

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to ask, but the sooner we know who they are, the sooner we can get our investigation going."

"I'll try."

"You might want to pack up some clothes, you can't stay here, as the entire house will be searched for evidence, I'll take you to my place."

"I don't want to be a burden, a hotel will be fine."

"You're not."

"Eric, I know how bad things are with your sister being ill and everything, I don't need you to worry over me as well. I appreciate it, but I'd rather go to a hotel."

"Ok I'll tell you what, I'll drive you to the lab and after that I'll drop you off at a hotel."

"What, you wanna drive in my car again?" I smiled.

Eric smiled. "You know how much I love that car."

I packed up a bag with clothes, not sure what to take along and how much. And the idea alone that some strange guy would look for evidence in my underwear that just made me go crazy.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Eric led me into the morgue.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, putting his arms around my shoulders as he was standing behind me.

"Yeah, better get this over with."

He let go of me when we entered inside the morgue. Alexx was just about to close the fridge as she heard us enter.

"Hi Alexx, Katerina is going to identify the bodies we found today."

"Alright." She opened the fridge again and pulled out the woman they had found in the house. Alexx uncovered her face.

"Oh god." I lifted my hand to my eyes as I noticed who it was.

"Take your time ok." Eric said as he put one hand on my shoulder in support.

"It's Macy, the wife of the letter." She was looking all gray and her lips were all blue. Her long blonde hair looked all sticky from the blood. It was hard to believe that she was death, a woman so full of life.

Eric signed to Alexx to cover the woman's face back up again. Alexx did so and pushed the stretcher back into the fridge. And she opened the one right above it, pulling the stretcher out and uncovering the man face.

I look for a while but I couldn't recognise him. The guy had a beard and looked at least 50. He was as gray as Macy. It was the man that I had run into on my search for Eric right after the shooting had happened. "I don't think I know him. It's not the letter that's for sure, but I've got no idea who that is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I've got no idea, I don't think I've seen him before." I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's ok, you've helped us a lot already."

"That's what you say to everyone right?" I smiled."

"Sort of." Eric smiled.

I walked back outside.

"Better be careful Eric." Alexx said.

"What are you on about?"

"Oh come on, I can see what's going on here. You don't want to get pulled of the case by internal affairs, do you?"

"I might as well, I'm her alibi for the time of the murders." Eric left the morgue and came after me. "I'll drive you to the hotel now."

"I'll be ok, you just get to work and find who did this ok?"

"If you're sure."

"I am, don't worry about me."

"I'll give you a call later on ok." Eric watched me get in the car and drive off before he went back inside.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I would love to get some review to see whether I'm going the right direction, and well it always works to keep on writing.


End file.
